


待哥搞bl（双关）1

by SoulsCreed



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulsCreed/pseuds/SoulsCreed
Summary: 尚且青涩的我开的第一辆车从此走上不归路.jpg（待哥原话）
Relationships: Herrscher/Bluhen
Kudos: 2





	待哥搞bl（双关）1

**Author's Note:**

> 尚且青涩的我  
> 开的第一辆车  
> 从此走上不归路.jpg  
> （待哥原话）

“bluhen。”

一片混沌中，有一个低沉磁性地嗓音在反复地念着这个名字，herrscher怀里抱着昏睡地bluhen，手指眷恋的在他的脸上一一点过。

bluhen脸色苍白，手臂毫无生气的垂着，眉头紧皱。

自从herrscher强行把他从艾尔搜查队里掳来后，虚空之主对他的侵犯和改造就从未停过。

现在他的身体里艾尔气息和赫尼尔之力正在互相碾压，而他的调和之力只能调和一部分，herrscher每天都会往他的身体里注入更多的赫尼尔之力，他就快控制不住了。

他清楚的很，要是他无法继续在两股力量之间调和的话，后果无非是被赫尼尔污染和在两股力量的冲击下崩坏两种。不会再有其他。

herrscher的指腹在bluhen干燥起皮的嘴唇上摩挲，他的手指冰凉，bluhen艰难的睁开眼睛，正对上一双如同深渊一般的墨绿色眼睛。

“你……”bluhen开口，却发现自己的声音嘶哑的厉害，就在他开口说话的瞬间，原本只是摩挲唇瓣的手指毫不留情的撬开他的牙关，肆意玩弄他的舌头。

bluhen被强行撑开了口腔，晶亮的唾液争先恐后的从嘴里流下，顺着他的下巴一路流进衣领里。

“……不要排斥我。”herrscher抽出了手指，他温柔的为bluhen拭去那些唾液，手指上残留的那些则被他抹在了bluhen嘴唇上，他满意的看着自己的作品。

“不要排斥我，不要违抗我。”他低沉的说，随着他的话音，他的吻也落在bluhen眉心唇角。

“我会一直在你身边。”herrscher一路细细碎碎的吻他的脸颊，直到他们双唇相依。

bluhen已经无力抗拒herrscher的掠夺，他从鼻腔里发出幼猫似的细哼，这极大的取悦了虚空的主人。

herrscher放开他的嘴唇，原本干燥的唇被唾液润过之后泛着诱人的水润光泽。

“你到底要做什么。”bluhen嗓音沙哑，刚被拖进这片混沌时他激烈的反抗过，然而herrscher只是随手拈来就压制了他。

如果换一个地方的话，herrscher也许还会跟bluhen有一场不小的苦战——但是这个混沌空间是他的地盘，在这里他的力量完全压制了bluhen。

“我要你。”herrscher的眼里似乎有风暴在酝酿“我要你，永远留在我身边。”

原本他以为自己已经不会有欲望或者感情了，但是在时空裂缝里看到bluhen的那一瞬间，强烈的渴望席卷了他空洞的内心。

想要触碰，想要拥抱，想要占有。

这种渴望太过强烈，甚至让他选择撕裂时空只为用自己的混沌引导bluhen来到他的身边。

他成功了，所以bluhen如今如同一只失巢的雏鸟一样蜷缩在他怀里，同时他也失败了，bluhen的调和之力超过他的预算，他只能亲自出手把他拉进混沌空间里。

随后他发现bluhen的气息与这片混沌格格不入，甚至开始互相排斥，于是他用自身的赫尼尔之力统合混沌之力，一点点的改造着bluhen的身体。

如果bluhen能进入降神模式的话，他会发现自己的光翼与桂冠都已经染上了大片大片的墨绿色，唯有尖端一点荧绿还在负隅顽抗。

bluhen没有说话——或者说他已经没有力气说话了。

他痛苦的喘息着，身体被两股力量当做战场在肆虐，作为身体的主人bluhen居然根本插不上手。

herrscher再次低下头亲吻他“让我检查一下，你的身体怎么样了。”他轻轻的啃咬bluhen的耳廓“放心吧，不会弄痛你的。”

bluhen瞪大了眼睛。

虚空之主冰凉的手指一路往下，轻车熟路的解开他身上衣服的暗扣，衣物被剥离，bluhen莹白的身体暴露在herrscher眼前。

他低头虔诚的亲吻bluhen胸前瑟缩着的乳头，粉嫩的一点被湿润的舌尖压进乳晕里，舌尖撤离的时候又颤颤巍巍的露出头来。

bluhen的胸口很敏感——这是herrscher和他第一次做的时候发现的。

herrscher舔舐他一边的乳首，另一只手则不轻不重的揉捏另一边柔软的乳肉，bluhen咬紧牙关不想发出羞耻的喘息，但是食髓知味的身体正在herrscher的触碰中缓缓苏醒。

herrscher抬起身子居高临下的打量他的猎物——bluhen身下垫着他的大衣，修身的马甲早就被herrscher剥下，露出底下柔韧的身体。

他看起来就像一个活祭品，正在等待着神明或者别的什么把他享用。

虚空之主对这幅画面满意极了，他知道身下这具身体情动的时候会泛起好看的粉色，也知道他被操的意乱神迷时会跟着他的节奏扭腰——这一切都是他一手造成的，他不会有负罪感，只会觉得骄傲。

bluhen也知道这一切都没完，之前的那些只能算是前菜，他这个主菜还没上桌，挑剔的主人不会在品尝到主菜之前就提前离席。

herrscher扯下他的裤子，他的手沿着内裤的边缘探入后穴，之前被粗暴对待过的后穴只能小口吸吮入侵者的指尖。

身体被异物侵入的感觉并不好，bluhen想要把自己蜷缩起来，身下的小口对入侵者充满抵触，不愿把那细长的异物吞下。

herrscher啧了一声，抽回了手，随后粗暴的脱下bluhen的内裤，半勃的性器前端流着透明的液体，在内裤上晕开深色的痕迹。

冰冷的手握住半勃的性器，bluhen打了一个寒战，herrscher安抚一般的亲亲他的颈侧，手上的动作也没有停下。

bluhen半靠在他怀里，他已经没力气反抗herrscher的侵犯了，他察觉到腹中有什么东西在生长——绝对不是他应该长的东西。

“你，我肚子里到底……啊，有什么东西要，嗯，要长出来了……”bluhen一句话说的断断续续，其中还夹杂着情动的喘息。

“那个啊。”herrscher轻描淡写的回答他“应该是子宫吧。”

bluhen懵了。

“你以为我之前往你身体里注入那么多精液和赫尼尔之力只是为了污染你吗？”herrscher手上的动作不停“不过现在看起来，它在把你往另一个方面改造。”

bluhen突然开始激烈的反抗，herrscher抓着他的手按在小腹上，低沉充满磁性的声音在他耳边低语。

“感觉到了吗？”他低声说“就在这里，你的子宫，别担心，一开始是会有点疼，但是之后就不会了。”

代表了虚空与混沌御统家细碎的亲吻怀里的这具身体，bluhen闭上了眼睛，他感觉到自己的眼角有液体渗出，随后一条湿热的东西把它们尽数舔去。

bluhen不记得自己是怎么射出来的了，他只记得herrscher的手上沾满自己的精液，靠着精液的润滑他给自己扩张，灵活的手指肆意的在后穴里辗转，时不时的碾过前列腺。

每次碾过前列腺他都忍不住一颤，herrscher知道这是他舒服的表现。

扩张的差不多了之后herrscher抽出了他的手指，bluhen唔了一声，食髓知味的后穴淫霏的张合，渴求更加灼热的东西进入。

他听见herrscher低沉的笑了一声，随后比手指粗壮灼热的东西狠狠的撞了进来，bluhen难耐的仰起头，herrscher咬住他修长的脖颈，就像是猛兽咬住垂死的天鹅的脖颈那样。

bluhen的后穴柔软滚烫，之前的扩张让它分泌出透明的润滑液，这大大方便了入侵者，herrscher沉下腰往里一送，内里的软肉谄媚的吸吮性器头部，他差点控制不住自己，直接粗暴的顶弄起来。

他把bluhen小心的提起来，让他跪坐在自己身上，bluhen像是落水者抓住一根稻草一样抱住他的脖子，低喘着把头靠在herrscher的肩膀上。

骑乘位让herrscher的性器进的很深，bluhen产生自己会被钉死在这根性器上的错觉。

herrscher没有给他缓过劲来的时间，他掐住神官的腰从下往上的顶，bluhen压抑不住自己太过舒服的声音，在他的耳边小声的哼唧着。

“低头。”herrscher在他耳边说“低头，好好看着。”

也许是他的声音太有迷惑性，bluhen照做了。

紫红色的性器在他的两腿之间进出，出来的时候还带出一点粉色的穴肉，而他已经释放过一次的性器又重新抬起了头，正随着他的动作上下摇晃，头部的腺液在herrscher的腹肌上划出乱七八糟的精痕。

bluhen闭上了眼，抗拒的把头扭开，herrscher不满的捏住他的下巴强行把他的头转了回来。

就在这时，herrscher突然松开了手。

bluhen被这一下顶的叫了出来，他浑身颤抖的抱紧herrscher的脖子，身下是狂风暴雨一样迅猛的冲撞。

快感来的太快又太猛，bluhen一边呻吟一边控制不住的抓着herrscher的后背，而herrscher眼都不眨，身下继续肆意的顶撞。

最后他用力一顶，bluhen察觉到他撞进了一个之前从未进入过的地方，他惊恐万分的睁开眼看向herrscher。

herrscher的手隔着一层柔软的肚皮，轻轻的抚摸着那个地方“感觉到了吗？”他亲亲bluhen的侧脸“我会灌满你的子宫，你会怀上我的孩子。”

bluhen被快感搅浑的大脑勉强的挤出一丝清明，随后他绝望的发现herrscher是真的这么打算的，他转过头狠狠的一口咬在他刚刚靠过的肩膀上，这一下是实打实的狠，bluhen松开嘴的时候尝到了血腥味。

herrscher并没有被他这一下打断节奏，bluhen穴内的软肉小口的吮吸着灼热的入侵者，期待它能给自己更多的快乐。

bluhen的身体已经彻底被他操开了，他没有继续反抗，反而开始跟着herrscher的节奏扭腰，性器的头部屡次碾过那个要命的点，bluhen舒服的连脚趾都蜷了起来。

herrscher的节奏突然一变，变的更加猛烈，bluhen知道这是他快要高潮的前兆，不管不顾的低下头去找那两片灰白的嘴唇，在他把herrscher的下唇含进嘴里的同时，herrscher顶着他的的宫口射了出来。

滚烫的精液注入子宫，随之而来的还有大股的赫尼尔之力，bluhen满足的放开herrscher的嘴唇，被操到失神的眼里满是快乐，他往身下伸手握住自己挺立的性器撸动，没几下就射在了herrscher的身上。

他漫不经心的伸手在herrscher的腹肌上抹开那些浓稠的白色液体，随后他用沾着自己精液的手捧住herrscher的脸，给了他一个不折不扣的湿吻。

“再来一次？”他舔舔嘴唇。

“只要你想。”herrscher亲亲他。


End file.
